The Suite Life on Deck is Kickin it with Girl Meets World
by KarateGirl77
Summary: What happens when Riley enters Maya's painting in a competition? What's the prize? Or when Kim goes on a cruise to Paris with her parents? Will the gang tag along? Let's not forget Cody and Bailey who had broken up in Paris and now they're going back again. Will Cody get back together with Bailey? A crossover between : The Suite Life on Deck , Kickin'it and Girl Meets World.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone , HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **How've you all been? I had agreat time during the vacation...sadly it ended too early. I've been meaning to post this for a while. I'm still debating whether it should be a five or six shot. My original plan was a five shot now I'm not so sure... Also I want to give a shout out to :Shy Smoker for helping me with this. It was supposed to be a Christmas theme...though now it isn't.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it, Girl Meets World or The Suite Life on Deck!**

* * *

 **The Suite Life on Deck is Kickin'it with Girl Meets World**

 **The plan**

"So did you do today's homework?" Riley asked Maya while she was getting dressed.

"We had homework?" Maya answered lost in deep thought as she lay in Riley's bed.

Riley sighed. "Of course, we did and like always you didn't do it. " Riley sat down next to her. "Why didn't you do it?" Maya looked at her and sighed. She couldn't keep secrets from Riley so she got up and took her sketchbook out of her bag. Her gaze lingered on the sketchbook as she showed Riley her latest painting.

"Maya, it's beautiful!" Riley was amazed. Her best friend had a talent and she knew that, but refused to show it off. Maya never really revealed why she preferred to keep this remarkable gift to herself. She was an artist! Her painting was an incredible mixture of sophisticated details and strongly radiated emotions. The brunette was admiring her work. At the front, she could see the outside of a window that lead to a small room, illuminated by the rosy colors of the sunrise. It was truly beautiful how she could make little things seem so important.

"It's not…" Maya murmured. "It was …a waste of time." She shook her head, grabbing her bag and walking out of the room leaving her tossing her sketchbook on Riley's bed. Riley took one more glance at her sketchbook before putting it in her bag and following the blond.

School passed by fast for the gang so they decided to hang out at Topanga's bakery. Maya, Lucas and Farkle were already there waiting for Riley, because she told them that she had something to take care off.

Whilst in school Riley went to talk with Miss Kossal.

"Oh hello Riley what brings you here?" Miss Kossal greeted her whilst quickly putting away the purple paint.

"I'm here for the art competition," Gabriella Kossal looked at with disbelief. "I want to enter…"

* * *

"That was awesome Kim, you really are a great sparring partner!" Jack told her taking his water bottle from his locker. They had just sparred and she almost managed to knock Jack out. "You know I was going easy on you, right? I just didn't want to hurt that big ego of yours before the tournament." She grinned and took the water bottle from his hands.

"You went easy on me? Is that so?" He challenged following her with a smile on his face.

"Yes Jackson, I did. I'm sorry if it's hard for you to accept it." She said before taking a gulp out of his bottle. "Well then how about we do another round right now?"

"I can't I'm leaving-"

"What?! What do you mean?" Jack's eyes widened.

"I'm going-"Kim tried to tell him, but he started freaking out.

"Wait you're moving? But why Kim?"

"Will you-"

"Why are you moving, you can't be moving-"

"I'm not-"

"What about the school, the dojo-"Kim punched him hard in the gut. He fell to the floor holding his stomach. Kim shook her head and murmured under her breath, "Idiot, if you'd just shut up and hear me out, you'll know that I'm not moving."

"You're not?" Jack croaked out still holding his stomach, "You throw one mean punch; I definitely don't want a rematch now."

"Glad you admitted it!" Kim clapped her hands, "Now listen you buffoon, I'm not moving-"

"Thank god!"

"Why?" She grinned, "You're going to miss me too much, huh?"

Jack refused to meet her eyes as he got up from the floor. "Nope, not at all."

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, Jackie. Now as I was saying my parents decided that we are going to Paris on a cruise ship called the S. and I have to go home to pack my stuff so I guess, I'll see you in a week…I'm not sure how long we'll be gone though it could be more." Kim grabbed her bag and undid her pony tail.

"Oh," Jack glanced at her. "You always wanted to go to Paris, didn't you?"

"Yeah,"

"So there's no way I could convince you to stay for the tournament?"

She shook her head. "I wish, I could stay-"

"It's okay, I get it."

She sighed and hugged him. "You'll do great, okay? You don't need-"

"I do!" He said out loud returning the hug.

"What? Why?" She pulled away to look at him.

"I just feel that I'm better whenever you're watching…you're my good luck charm I guess." He blushed looking anywhere but her.

Kim smirked, "Well I'm flattered Jackson, but I know you will win and we'll Skype and facebook, so don't worry. It will be like I'm here.", before kissing him on the cheek, which caught them both off guard, quickly grabbing her bag and walking out of the dojo. Jack kept starring at his bracelet the one she made for him.

Then he heard the guys along with Rudy enter the dojo arguing about something as always.

"GUYS!" Jack screamed to get attention.

"WHAT?"

"Pack your bags, we're going on a cruise!" He smirked.

* * *

"Does this look infected to you?" Woody asked Zack showing him the bite from his dog.

"Well it's red and gross so that means yeah." Zack answered using his logic while giving him his smoothie.

"Hey where's Cody?" He slipped on his sock and took a sip from the smoothie.

"He went to talk with-"Zack started to say, but was cut off by Cody took a seat next to Woody and slammed his head a couple of time of times, "Okay…nothing unusual. So how's it going bro?"

"I can't think of anything to win back Bailey and what's worst is that we're going to Paris."

"Why is that worse?" Woody asked finishing his smoothie.

Cody shook his head, "I just don't know what to do. It's even harder to talk with her now."

"Hey I got a plan and it's a good one!" Zack stated proudly looking at his twin.

"Really?" Cody asked with disbelief.

"Oh yeah and don't worry, because you're my brother it won't cost you that much." Cody glared at him and Zack raised his hands in defense, "Hey you want help and I-"

"What do you want?" Cody was annoyed as hell.

"Patience young grasshopper, we'll deal with that later, now here's **the plan.** "

* * *

 **That's it for now. I want to hear what you guys think. I really miss the old Disney shows and when I was watching GMW , I started thinking about making a crossover, between my fav shows. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **~Until next time!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, how are you? Finally I'm going to to update the crossover. I hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **Kickin'it , Girl Meets World or The Suite Life on Deck!**

* * *

 **The Suite Life on Deck is Kickin'it with Girl Meets World**

 **Time**

"I'm here for the art competition," Gabriella Kossal looked at with disbelief.

"I'm sorry Riley, but I don't think that your purple cats can-"Mrs. Kossal started to say, "I want to enter Maya's work."Riley told her.

Then she reached in her bag and pulled out Maya's sketchbook. Mrs. Kossal hesitated before taking it and looking at each painting with curiosity. She flipped through all the pages, but when she reached the last one, she stopped and starred in awe.

"Is this the one?" asked her student while motioned to the last drawing.

"Yes, can you enter her?"

"I can, that is if Maya wants it?" She already knew that Riley has been up to something.

Riley sighed," No she doesn't want to, but you know that her art is amazing and that she is a true artist. Please don't let it go to waste."

finally gave in, "Okay I will enter her, but you have to tell her," She took the painting from the sketchbook and put it on her desk.

"Thank you! I promise that I will stop playing with the purple…someday."

"Don't you have class Riley?"

"Yes I should go and thank you again," Riley took Maya's sketchbook and put it in her bag.

Then she went to her locker and hid the sketchbook inside when she heard Maya, "There you are Riles!" she shut her locker and turned to her, "Peaches!"

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh well I had some things to take care of. Where are the others?"

Maya noticed how Riley was acting, but decided not to say anything at the moment, instead she smiled," They are in class waiting for us." Riley nodded and they left.

A few hours later school had ended and the girls were in Riley's room doing their homework.

Maya thought that this might be the best time to see what's up with her, "Hey Riles?"

"Yes Peaches"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, Maya. I'm great , why do you ask?"

"Because I think you are hiding something from me."Riley fake gasped, making Maya roll her eyes at her, "How could you even think that Peaches?"

"What are you hiding?" Maya walked over to her on the bed.

"Nothing."

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"What are you hiding?"

"Cats."

"Dogs"

"Cheese"

"Ham"

"Slam"

"Jam"

"What?"

"What?"

They both laughed and Maya sighed, "Okay I believe you, but IF I find out that you were hiding something from me, I'm not talking to you."

Riley smiled and nodded when her dad came in the room, "Girls dinner time."

"Let's go."Riley went ahead while Maya sat on the bed. She knew Riley was hiding something and she would find out soon, but what it could be, Maya wondered as she left the room.

* * *

After Jack explained the plan the guys were impressed, but Milton had doubts.

"It's a good plan Jack, but what if Bobby can't get us on the ship?"

"I think he can; besides he always talks about how he knows everybody." Jack looked over to Rudy who had just ended his call with Bobby over the phone.

"Bobby said that he could get us on the ship, but we have to be his bodyguards for the whole time there."

"Well that's great." Jack smiled thinking that his plan might actually work.

"So when do we leave?" Milton asked.

"We leave tomorrow." Rudy answered.

"Sweet, then we better go pack, later guys." Jerry left and just as he was out of the dojo, he exclaimed "WAIT UP FOR ME LADIES, THE J-MAN IS COMING ABOARD!"

Jack, Eddie, Milton and Rudy laughed when they heard him.

"Well I'm off too guys, the playa has got to prepare for tomorrow, just thinking about all the exotic foods we'll eat gets me excited, ah I just can't wait. See you guys." Eddie grabbed his bag and left the dojo.

Just then Rudy's phone went off and he went into his office leaving Milton and Jack alone.

"Do you think it will work?" Jack asked as he stared at a picture of him and Kim in his locker.

"What?"

"Between Kim and I? What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Jack, we've talked about this already," Milton sighed, "You and Kim are perfect for each other, and you are just too scared to admit your feelings. Trust me she feels the same way, I don't think you have paid any attention to the way she looks at you. So you have a plan right? Get on the same ship as Kim off to Paris, then what do you do from then on? How do you tell her?"

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, "I have no idea, "He admitted and sat down on the bench.

Milton sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder making him look up, "Don't worry I have an idea, like a continuation to yours or part two you can call it,"

Jack was about to thank him when Rudy got out of his office, grabbed a bow staff and pointed to both of them, "You two with me now!" He ordered strictly and actually scared them a little.

They both got up and followed after him without saying a word, both of them thinking, _'Looks like plan two will have to wait a little…'_

* * *

"So what do you think?" Zack asked with a grin on his face.

Cody looked at himself one last in the mirror before turning to his brother, "I think that I look ridiculous in this."He was currently dressed up in a Superman costume, because Zack had told him that this was part of his 'brilliant plan'.

Zack laughed and snapped a quick picture of him, "Well you look great on camera, just try smiling more."

"I knew it this was just for your amusement wasn't it?" Cody glared at him, feeling a little uncomfortable at the same time, because the costume was a little too tight in some parts which made Zack crack up as Cody tried to scratch himself. He shook his head and left his brother's room.

"Hey don't leave Cody, this wasn't my actual plan, wait!" Zack called after him, but Cody just continued to walk forward and scratch himself. He almost reached his room when he stopped and hid behind the corner, checking to see if he wasn't imagining things, but sadly he wasn't. What he saw broke his heart even more. It was Bailey kissing a tall black haired boy right in front of his room.

Their kiss wasn't long and when they broke apart the boy whispered something into her ear and left. Bailey stood there looking at the ground feeling confused. She raised her hand to knock on Cody's door when London came in through the hall, yelling "Bailey there you are! Come on Moseby has been looking all over for you." London grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

Cody stepped out from the corner and walked into his room. He put on his regular clothes and took out the his phone to see he had a message from his brother, but ignored it.

He sighed and closed his eyes, remembering what his mom once told him, the only thing that can heal a broken heart is **time.**

* * *

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

 **BfwNgFiymTnsgirl**

 **HolliDolly**

 **8394723**

 **BinxAngelo13**

 **AngelGirl**

 **jabc4**

 **for reviewing the first chapter! THANK YOU to those who fav/follow!**

 **So what did you guys think of the chapter?**

 **I will try to update the next one soon!**

 **~Until next time!~**


End file.
